Edwardfield
by Kriftonucci
Summary: Parody of Cloverfield. This is how the monster would have started out had Double D given a bit more thought to Ed's monster disguise in The Day The Ed Stood Still.


Edwardfield

By Dead Promises.

--------------------------------------------------

Darkness roamed the entire view of the scene, only a small light illuminating a corner was visible.

A few seconds later, lights are turned on, to reveal the appearance of a regular garage.

"So, now that we're here, are you going to spill out the reason why or do I have to do something other than quit playing video games?" Eddy asked infuriatingly while turning his head to look around the garage more easily.

"Yeah, come on, Double D! Show us that super special awesomeness thingy you were going to say you were going to show us!" Ed said with so much bliss shaking in his fists.

Double D sighed as he knew there was no use trying to explain how he did it and instead went to the point.

"Well, here it is!" Said Double D, as he held out of nowhere holding out a bottle of some purple-greenish liquid.

Without any surprise that lasted more than two seconds, Ed and Eddy looked at it.

"So, that's it? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick your baloney!" Eddy said.

Double D obtained a dull look on his face before explaining.

"Okay, remember when that scam we accomplished involving Ed becoming a monster failed?" Double D asked.

Eddy felt no surprise as he simply nodded his head.

Ed, however, began to sweat while his eyes widened to an extent that could judge him to be anxious about something.

Right before Double D explained.

"Well, after doing some careful measurements towards the compounds of basic elements no one would be able to incorporate within the estimated approximant-"

"Did you come here to bore us to sleep? Cause if you did, you're doing an outstanding job at it!" Eddy said sarcastically.

"The bottom line is simple" Said Double D.

"This substance, when ingested by any mammal, will have an after effect that will distort its anatomical structure completely, giving it the appearance-"

Ed's mind was about to explode after he heard the last words.

"-Of a real monster"

Eddy's face obtained a convincing smile knowing this perhaps would benefit his wilderness of scams.

Ed however, did not speak and the same look on his face lingered until Double D tried to finish.

"Of course, it's still under construction as I still require the need of an antidote and a special type of serum that will avoid the recipient's brain to shrink and thus-"

"MONSTER!!!" Ed yelled, and jumped on Double D.

"Ed, what are you doing you nitpick!?" Eddy yelled as Ed ignored him and took hold of the bottle.

"WAIT ED! DON'T!" Yelled Double D, as he tried to get up.

"ED WILL BE THE GREATEST MONSTER IN ALL OF HISTORY KIND!"

Before they could grab hold of him, Ed immediately swallowed the whole bottle in a few gulps.

Once he was done, Ed let out a belch so tremendous that it affected the tectonic plate movements and where he was standing that caused an earthquake movement from where he was standing to an estimated level in New York.

One car made a wild beeping noise, but other than that, nothing else made strange comebacks to Ed's abrupt eruption.

"Whoa!" Eddy said.

Double D, however, looking anxious as ever, ran towards where Ed was standing, and examined him by looking around him as though he might have had something stuck on him.

After seconds passed, Double D no longer hesitated and asked.

"Ed, are you feeling anything strange?"

"WHY SHOULDN'T HE?! HE JUST SWALLOWED THE FREAKING JUICE!!" Said Eddy.

Double D looked back at Eddy.

"Eddy, calm down, will you? There's a slight probability the concoction perhaps had a defect on Ed and-"

"Umm, Double D?" Ed asked.

"What is it?" Double D asked, when he realized to a somewhat horror stricken point Ed's skin had changed to something greener.

"Good lord! Ed, are you feeling all right?" Double D asked.

"Fit as a fiddle, Double D! Except for-" But before Ed could continue, some bizarre things happened.

First,his arms stretched out longer than his legs, then his stomach grew out small deformed arms, and his backside grew out a tail.

"Wow! I'm going to name it Flipper!" Said Ed, looking at his newly formed tail, unaware that he now had giant fly eyes on his head as well.

Nor of the fact his teeth have become sharper, and green as well.

As of that moment, no more mutations occurred.

"Hm, not bad!" Eddy commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Double D asked, uproariously furious.

"I mean, look at him!" Eddy said, pointing at Ed.

"If this will not trick anyone's guts, we'll be swimming in jawbreakers faster than you can say growth spurt!" Eddy replied.

From there, Double D couldn't bother to interject.

"But I haven't even created an antidote! Don't you think this might affect some boundaries?"

"Oh, come off, sock head! We've got a goldmine magnet and that's all that counts! What could possibly go-" Yet before Eddy could finish, he noticed Ed started shaking more than usual.

Before anyone could ask, within two seconds, Ed rapidly grew to the height of twenty stories.

Thus destroying Double D's garage and having him rip out of his clothing in the process.

"Oh my goodness" Eddy said.

Double D just stood there, left dumbfounded, not a word spoken.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH, NOW!" Eddy yelled enthusiastically.

Nevertheless, Double D remained dumbfounded.

"HEY ED! FEEL ANY DIFFERENT NOW?" Eddy yelled.

Yet Ed did not reply to them, but instead, went off walking.

"What the? Hey Ed, where do you think you're going!?! Come back here you giant lug!" Eddy yelled.

Ed did not listen as he walked off from Double D's home.

Eventually, he walked off from the cul-de-sac, until he made it to a beach not to far from where he was.

Once he made it there, Ed let out a loud roar, symbolizing he perhaps no longer had any common sense whatsoever, except for the desire to eat.

Afterwards, he walked into the ocean until he was no longer visible.

Back at Peach Creek, Double D was still fear frozen without a word.

"Oh great, now what are we going to do Double D?" Eddy asked.

Double D did not reply.

"Double D? Is there someone in there?" Eddy asked, while waving his hand around his face.

Still, no reply.

With that being tried, Eddy merely shrugged as he exited the garage.

Two seconds later, Double D falls back on the floor as though he had fainted.

Meanwhile, Ed had traveled almost two weeks until he finally made it to what he would have known they'd call the big apple.

The first thing that reached his sight as he came out of the water was the statue of liberty's head.

Perceptibly, the concoction's effect must have made him see buttered toast instead of a person's head.

Thus was the reason why he climbed on top of the statue, and bit its head off.

Sadly, after tasting it thoroughly, he knew it was NOT buttered toast and spit it out far into the city, hitting a few buildings presumptuously.

Ed then looked towards the path he had spit the head out into, and obtained one thing in his mind from imagining all the people who might be there:

"GRAVY!"

---------------------------

And so that's it. I know it turned out less than I thought, but oh well.

And who knows! Maybe the Cloverfield monster DID originate as such!

I don't own Cloverfield, J.J. Abrams does. And EEnE, you all know as much as I do, belongs to Danny Antonucci!

PEACE!


End file.
